My Sweet Rose
by KrazyKittenLove
Summary: im bad at summeries
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so first i need to say that I am soooooooo sarry about the hole random stuff on my other storyes my computer malfunctioned and I accadentelly posted the wrong documents I am SOOOOOO SARRY!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Speed Racer: the Next Generation or any of the characteres in it execpt Kameron Racer (Speed and X's sister who is younger than X, but older than Speed by a mounth she was born a mounth premature dosent look like Speed much she looks like a female version of Speed Sr. her dad)**

**Any way on with the story! :)**

**Dreadfull Star: I bet you every one that reads this will think its the WORST Fanfiction story EVER! ROTFL **

**:(D**

**Lucy: Your just jellis case you cant even write one as good as her!**

**Me: Aww thx Lucy. Anyway lets move on to the story. :D**

How It Started

I was going to Conners garage looking for Speed. I was determined that today was the day I would finally tell Speed I liked him.

To my surprise it wasn't Speed in the garage it was X.

Lucy: "O hi X have you seen Speed anyware" She asked looking dissapointed.

X: Looking veary irratated "No, what do i look like to you his keeper? Anyway can you do my biology report for me?" Lucy just rooled her eye _typical X_ she thought to her self as she started to leave when X yanked her arm sinding her crashing into him.

X: "WHERE DO THINK YOU'RE GOING" X yelled angerlly at Lucy.

Lucy: "What the heck, X LET GO OF ME" Lucy shouted.

X: "NO not untill you do my report for biology" x snapsd at Lucy.

Lucy: "No, X you won' t learn anything if I do it for you!" Lucy snaped back.

When she said that X got so pissed off that he twisted her arm that he was still holding and broke the bones in it. Lucy scremed in ageny from the pain of her bone snapping in two and in fear of what X might do to her.

X then thrue Lucy on rhe ground...

30 Painfull minits later

X:"AND ANOUTHER THING WHY DID YOU CHOUSE SPEED OVER ME WHAT DOES THAT NERD HAVETHAT I DON'T" X yelled at Lucy as he punched her in the nose effectivly bracking it causing blood to start gushing out.

Lucy: "PLZ STOP IT, *yelps in pain* NO PLEASE GIT OFF ME!" Lucy scremed in pure tarror and excrusheating pain at the feeling of X's fist braking a cupple of her ribs.

X was so fureas that he pulled his pocket knife out of his back panrs pocket and stabed lucy in the back with the blade so deep that the handle was tuchkng her he did so Lucy let out a blood-curtiling scream. Then wih all the energy she hat letf she screemed "HELP ME" at the top of her lungs.

Speeds P.O.V

Speed was walking down to Conners garrog to test som new modafications that Conner made. But for some reson no matter how hard he tryed he couldent focause when he tryed to think about it. For some reson he couldent stop thinking about Lucy.

Speed thought to him self.

Suddently Speed was ripped from his thlughts as he heard an ear-splitting scream cumming fron the garog,

He started to panic as he relized it was Lucy's voice. He ran to the garog as fast as he could to find X on top of Lucy brutily beating just froze in shock for a second until Lucy's scream of pain riped hem from his thoughts.

Speed: "X GIT OFF OF HER" Speed yelled out in anger.


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note: I am soooooo sarry about the spelling and diolog i will fix that I promise! And about the whole "Dreadfull Star" I never ment to offiend or heart DreadfulStar's feelings, I was refuring to a cousen of mine that has Dreadfull Star as her pin name on quizzaz. DreadfulStar is an amazing author I sugest you check out her work ASAP I promise if you are a fan of Speed Racer you will love her work! And Anilese is here to make sure that I update regularly or she will beat the snot out of me. o_0 Me:Don't kill me!" Anilese:"No promises." Me: "I'm doomed!"**

**I've got so many ideas for this story and please no flames! Unless there constructive critisesem then its on jost and I cant stress this enough NO CUSSING IN THE REVUES!**

**Luv you thank you for reading. Untill next time Kameron Racer over and out!**


End file.
